Forgiveness
by sommerschnee
Summary: HarryDraco Slash - Manchmal gewährt man jemandem Vergebung ohne sie geben zu können.


Titel: Forgiveness

Autor: cristall

Email:

Livejournal:

Teil: 1/1

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: in a way....Harry/Draco

Warnings: Slash-Hints

Kommentar: Nur etwas kurzes zwischendurch... in meinem Kopf macht es wesentlich mehr Sinn, weil mein Kopf sich selbstständig den Hintergrund erarbeitet hat.

Vielleicht gefällt es ja dennoch jemanden?

Das hier ist die überarbeitete Version von der in meinem Livejournal

**_Forgiveness_**

Das Klingeln eines Telefons. Das Geräusch von hastigen Bewegungen, dann wird abgehoben.

„Ja?"

„Harry?"

„Ja, ich bin dran."

„.... Hey."

„Wer ist da?"

„..."

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen. Entschuldige."

„Warte! Nicht auflegen!"

„...."

„Draco?"

„Ja."

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass..."

„Ich mich melde?"

„Das du anrufst. Muggle-Art."

„Es hat etwas nützliches."

„Das ich dich nicht sehen kann?"

„Vielleicht."

„...."

„..."

„Wieso rufst du an Draco?"

„Ich dachte du wolltest, dass ich mich melde."

„Wenn du das willst, ja. Aber als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen hast du es ziemlich klar gemacht, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du deine Meinung so bald... oder überhaupt ändern würdest"

„Ich sehe dich nicht."

„Draco!!"

„... Ich wollte dir eine Chance geben."

„Eine Chance wofür?"

„Um Verzeihung zu bitten."

„..."

„Es wird die letzte Chance sein die du von mir bekommst."

„.... Ich kann das nicht Draco. Ich kann mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen von dem ich weiß, dass es richtig war."

„Hätte ich deine Eltern getötet, würdest du dasselbe von mir erwarten."

„Vielleicht. Aber Menschen, die voller Schmerzen sind erwarten oft unmögliches."

„Sicher."

Schuld.

„Ich habe selbst die Schmerzen erfahren die du erlebst Draco. Ich verstehe..."

„Du verstehst gar nichts!! Sonst würdest du diese Chance nutzen."

„.. Deine Tante hat meinen Paten getötet Draco. Sirius Tod war unnötig und geschah nur aus Hass. Ich tötete deine Eltern, weil... dass kann ich dir so nicht erzählen, aber ich verstehe."

„Das glaubst du."

„... Was erwartest du von mir?"

„Eine Entschuldigung."

„Es tut mir leid, dich verletzt zu haben."

„Das reicht nicht aus."

„Ich weiß... und auch das tut mir leid."

„Ich habe dir vertraut."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich habe dich beschützt."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich hätte alles für dich getan."

„Ich weiß."

„Du hast mich verraten."

„Das habe ich nicht...! Draco bitte.. lass mich zu dir kommen oder komm du zu mir. Ich möchte dich sehen und.... Ich möchte es dir erklären warum ich es getan habe."

„Als wenn der Retter der Welt eine Entschuldigung für einen weiteren Mord bräuchte."

„Ich hab es für dich getan."

Worte voller Hass und Leiden.

„Für mich hast du meine Familie getötet? Guter Scherz Potter."

„Ich kann es dir so nicht erklären."

„Warum nicht?! Warum nicht Potter!! Eine andere Möglichkeit für uns gibt es nicht mehr. Entweder du entschuldigst dich und gibst uns eine letzte Chance oder wir... wir beenden es..."

„...."

Die Stimme ein Flüstern.

„Ich habe dich geliebt Harry und manchmal.. manchmal glaube ich, ich liebe dich noch immer..."

„Draco..."

„Aber du hast alles kaputt gemacht."

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Ich wollte bei dir sein für immer, aber du konntest noch nicht einmal zu dienen Gefühlen stehen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob da Gefühle sind. Hast du mich jemals geliebt Potter? Aufrichtig und Rein? Hast jemals Gefühle für mich empfunden? Oder war das alles nur ein Spiel...?"

„Draco..."

Unbändige Wut.

„Du hast mich von innen zerrissen, hast alles zerrüttelt und als nichts mehr von mir übrig ist tötest du die Menschen die mir meinen letzten Halt geben!! Du bist ein Bastard Potter!! Ein verdammtes Monster!!"

„Ich weiß."

„..."

„Fühlst du dich nun besser? Deshalb hast du wirklich angerufen nicht wahr? Nicht damit ich dich um Entschuldigung bitten kann, sondern damit du mir Verzeihung verwähren kannst."

„Ich hasse dich."

„Du hast jedes Recht dazu."

„Und dennoch will ich bei dir sein."

Erstaunen.

„..."

„Ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen."

„Draco...!!"

„Hermione hat es mir gesagt, dass ich aufgeben soll. Für uns gibt es keine Zukunft. Wahrscheinlich gibt es für uns alle in keinster Weise eine Zukunft. Ist das was man Ironie des Schicksals nennt? Uns, die wir der Welt eine neue Zukunft ermöglich haben ist es verwehrt diese zu genießen und frei zu sein. Die, die den Krieg gesehen haben werden seinen Schatten niemals verlassen. Sie brauchen einen Menschen des Lichts der sie befreit. Doch wir sind beide Kreaturen der Nacht. Ich kann nicht bei dir sein Harry.."Trauer „Wäre ich bei dir würde ich dich nur so zerstören wie du mich zerstört hast."

„Draco!!"

„Lebwohl Harry."

„Draco!! Leg nicht auf!! Warte...!!"

Keine menschliche Stimme mehr, sondernd nur noch ein mechanisches Tuten als Antwort.

Einsamkeit.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Fin


End file.
